


From A Whole Other World

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Past Danny/Clara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Once every month the Pond family have a 'Present Day' where people from the town present them inventions for them to buy or invest in. One day Chavier, an old family friend, comes in with a small device he worked on and claims it can bring food sources to the castle from another realm in case there is ever a shortage. It doesn't seem to work, that is until Amy finds something in her bedroom that changes her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Chavier," Augustus grinned down at the frail looking man in front of them. "What have you got for us this time?"

"Well, your majesty, I have this great invention that can help with stock," Chavier smiled as he dug his hands into his trouser pockets. When he took them out he revealed a small black remote in his left hand, and a slightly larger hectogon shaped trinket with small silver lights around it in his right. 

"How would this... Gadget of yours help with stock?" Tabetha looked between the two devices. 

"What type of stock?" the Princess, Amelia, asked curiously. 

"Wildlife my dear Princess," the man grinned. "If you are ever low on meat, or guard dogs for that matter, this little machine can teleport animals to the castle from another realm."

"Another realm?" the King and Queen asked in sync. Amelia noticed the astonished looks and tone in their voices. 

"Yes, that's right."

"How? Can you show us?"

"Yes, of course," Chavier placed the trinket device on the floor. "Please keep in mind that this is the first time I've used it..."

Before there could be a word of protest, he pressed the button on the remote and a blue light appeared as it began to levitate slightly. The whole room looked in awe at this levitation device as it began to spin around on the spot. It looked like a bright blue blur once the speed had picked up, and Amelia stared at it with curiosity, whereas everybody started to shield their eyes from the bright light it had begun to emit. Suddenly, the blue light vanished. Chavier looked down at it in disappointment. 

"Um... That wasn't supposed to happen," he muttered. 

"Well, it is just a prototype," Augustus smiled. 

"Can I show you it tomorrow?" Chavier looked up hopefully. 

"Yes, you can. If you get it working, we don't want it to explode or anything, do we?"

Chavier chuckled along with the King, and picked up his device. They all bid farewell and decided to call it a day, and sent everyone home. Once everyone, apart from the three royals and two knights, left Amelia asked about the device.

"Was the blue light supposed to be there?"

"Maybe," Augustus shrugged. 

"I think it wasn't supposed to go off," Tabetha said. 

"Hmm. Was I not meant to look at the light?" Amelia asked as she looked up at her parents. "Everybody else was shielding their eyes."

"It was very bright, why didn't you close your eyes?" Tabetha asked.

"I felt like I didn't need to," she shrugged. "Curiosity maybe?"

"Well, you know the saying Amelia," her father smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back," she grinned. "Yes, I know the saying Dad." 

"Well enough about killing cats," her mother waved her hand dismissively. "You can go to your room Amelia."

She shrugged and headed for the door, "See you at dinner then?"

"Yes," her parents nodded. 

Amelia walked into her room to see something very strange. She stood in the door way for a moment, staring at a young nude brunette barely conscious in her bed, seemingly subconsciously covering herself, especially when they made eye contact and both girls squeaked.

"U-Um," the Princess stammered out as she controlled her breathing and looked down at the shivering girl's form. She strolled over to her wardrobe quickly, picked out a blue button-down shirt, and passed it to her. "T-Try that on and I'll find you some trousers."

When Amelia looked back at the brunette she was stood, shaking, and putting the shirt on. Before she went to find some trousers for her, the Scot found one of her shirts worked like a dress for the shorter girl, and decided to keep her like that, seeing as any other of her clothes wouldn’t fit her.

"T-Thanks..." The girl squeaked as she fiddled with the hem of the sleeves nervously. 

"No problem," Amelia grinned. She stepped forward and extended her hand slowly at her. "My name's Amelia, what's yours?"

The brunette stared at her hand warily for a second, and then looked around in confusion. "I-I-I d-don't... K-Know..."

Amelia stared at her for a few seconds and went to speak, but a knock came at her door which made both of them jump.

"Amelia, just a rem-" Augustus popped his head around the door and stood still when he saw the smaller girl next to his daughter. "Guards!"

"No wait!" Amelia put her hands up and jumped in front of the girl before her father could get any closer to her. "She has amnesia and I found her here."

"You... Found her here?"

Amelia nodded and looked back at the cowering shaking brunette, "She's harmless Dad, please let her stay until she can go home. Please."

He looked over her, and then back at his daughter. "I'll talk to your mother about this."

"What's the problem sir?" A knight walked in with his sword in hand, bracing himself for any intruders. 

"False alarm Smith," he turned to the knight and smiled apologetically.

"Oh, that's quite alright," Smith grinned and walked back to his quarters along with two other guards. 

"So, she can stay here, yeah?" Amelia asked once she knew the others had gone. 

"I said I'll discuss it with your mother Amelia," Augustus looked between the two again before turning to leave. "But I don't see why not."

Amelia turned around and saw the girl staring at her feet, still shaking and fiddling with her fingers. She sighed, sat down on her bed, and patted the spot next to her. "Please, sit."

The brunette looked up and slowly sat on the bed cross legged. She looked up at the ginger girl slightly, and then jumped to move her legs to dangle off the bed like hers. "S-Sor..."

"It's fine, sit how you like," the Princess waved her hand dismissively and smiled at her when she went back into the childlike cross-legged position. "Do you know how old you are?"

"U-Um. N-No..." She shook her head. 

Before Amelia could ask another question, her mother barged into the room and stared at the brunette. "Ah, so it's true," she then smirked slightly. "Well, I know he said guard dog, but that's a bit far-fetched."

"Guard dog?" 

"Chavier," Tabetha explained. "This girl does seem to have puppy like mannerisms, and her eyes are like ones of an innocent puppy. That device of his might of brought her here, but that's just one of my theories. Do you have any?"

"Hmm," Amelia looked between the girl and her mother. "That does seem possible. Can we get into contact with Chavier for his input?"

"We can," she nodded. "In the mean time you can look after her until we can get her home?"

"Wait, she can stay?" The girl looked at the Princess and was surprised at the amount of joy and excitement displayed on her face, and in her tone of voice. 

"I don’t see why not. But you will have to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble."

"I will," Amelia grinned. "Thank you, Mum!"

"Your welcome sweetie," Tabetha smiled. "Dinner is in an hour, I hope you like chicken."

The two royals noticed the girl squeak and turned to her. She looked up at them bashfully before speaking, "I-I don't uh... K-Know what t-that is... M-Ma'am..."

"Your amnesia seems severe," she frowned sadly. "Let's hope it clears."

"And it doesn’t matter if you don't like it, Fira will just cook something else for ya," Amelia confirmed. 

"Yes, if you don't like chicken – which I find unlikely – we will get Fira to cook something else," the Queen smiled softly. She then headed out of the door, "I will see you two at dinner."

"Well," Amelia smiled as she turned to the girl. "Seeing as you're staying here, we better give you a name until you can remember your own. So, what will it be?"

She looked up at the Princess, then down at her fiddling hands, and furrowed her brows as she thought. "Oswin."

The taller girl tried to stifle a laugh and saw the confused look in the brunette's face. "I-It's just that Oswin here is more of a dog's name, and the thing of my Mum comparing you to one, I found it funny."

Oswin looked down at her hands again with a slight blush and whine. "Oh." 

"However," Amelia looked at her and paused for effect.

"Y-Yes?" The brunette titled her head to the side slightly, awaiting her response, only to be met with another failed attempt at stifling a laugh.

"Oswin does suit you." 


	2. Oswin

"Sorry we're late!" Amelia ran in dragging Oswin along by the arm. She sat down quickly and pulled out the seat next to her, so that her new friend knew where to sit. "I got caught up showing this one around."

"It's fine," Tabatha smiled as she grabbed her cutlery to eat the food in front of her. "Does 'this one' know her name yet?"

"No," the Princess sighed as she stabbed the piece of chicken with her fork. "But she has picked out a name for the meantime."

"That's a clever idea," Augustus grinned. "What is this name then?"

"Oswin," Amelia replied for her, and noticed her parents almost laughing. "I know, I know, but it does suit her, and she wanted it. Isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes," Oswin looked between the King and Queen and to her friend. 

"Why aren't you eating?" The King asked as he pointed at the plate in front of her with his knife. 

The brunette looked down with a blush, "I-I... C-Can't r-remember...H-How to use these..."

"Oh, uh..." Amelia hummed as she thought, and then shrugged. "I'll feed you, it would be less hassle than trying to teach you."

"That's a fair point," Augustus chimed in when he saw that Oswin was going to protest, however weakly that may have been. "Don't worry Oswin, it may be embarrassing but it's justified."

"It's fairly easy, she could just stab the food with the fork," Tabetha shrugged. "That's if she remembers what a fork is?"

They all looked at her for confirmation. Oswin looked down at the array of cutlery, and pointed to the knife. 

"It seems she does not," Augustus sighed. 

"C'mon, open wide," Amelia smiled as she grabbed a chip from her plate and moved it towards her friend. Blushing, she did so. Oswin smiled bashfully and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she chewed. "Nice huh?"

"Y-Yeah," she looked at the fork, picked it up with her index finger and thumb. "Er... L-Like this?"

Augustus and Tabetha tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. Oswin looked down at her lap, embarrassed. Amelia smiled sympathetically, reached out to her hand with the fork in, and corrected the hold. 

"Oh," Oswin smiled slightly at her. "Thanks..."

"Welcome. Now, just stab the chicken and chips with it," she smiled as she demonstrated. 

Oswin did as she was told and managed to try the chicken. Her face brightened up when she did, making everyone at the table laugh at her childishness. 

"Sorry," Amelia breathed as she stopped herself. "That was just adorable."

"Er, t-thanks," she muttered. 

"Oh! After dinner can I take her to see Gaius?"

"G-Gaius?" Oswin looked between her new friend and her friend's parents. 

"He's my pet," Amelia grinned. "Can she see him?"

"Of course, she can," Tabetha nodded. "But both of you must eat before you do."

The two girls nodded and tried to finish their food. It took a while for Oswin to eat as she tried to stab the chicken but it was difficult to eat without using a knife. After a while, Amelia grabbed a knife and cut it up for her. She smiled at her and ate it. Once she did Amelia dragged her over to the stables. 

"Gaius is my pet Hippogriff," Amelia grinned as she opened the stable door. "I've had him since we were both born."

"So, he's y-your age, in a way?"

"Yes," she smiled and held her hand out for her friend to hold. "Are you ready? There's a chance you haven't seen one of these before."

"Well, if I have I wouldn't remember," Oswin grabbed her friend's hand. "So, let's see him, s-shall we?"

"Yeah," Amelia dragged her in. The only thing she hadn't thought of is how Giaus would react to seeing a girl who was from an entirely different world. Once they walked in he kicked his legs up in the air like a horse would. This made Oswin jump and step backwards slightly. Amelia ran up to him, grabbed his reigns, and petted his head as she tried to sooth him. "There there, Gaius it's okay."

"Um, w-what did I do?" Oswin asked with a wary expression, but a slight awkward smile. 

"Oh nothing," she hushed him. "It's probably just because you're not from here, y'know? Sorry, I didn't think of that."

"It's uh fine, it's understandable," she shrugged. She looked over him and noticed that the beak seemed almost out of place with the hooves and body, yet the wings matched. 

"A Hippogriff is an animal that's part horse and bird," Amelia explained when she saw her friend examining him. 

"Oh, c-cool cool," she said awkwardly and slowly approached him. He moved away slightly but Amelia kept him close by. "Um..."

"It's okay," she smiled sweetly and petted him. "C'mon, just do what I do."

Oswin cautiously raised her hand to pet him, and did so. Gaius huffed, and leaned into her hand as well as Amelia’s - who’s was on his neck. She giggled as he enjoyed the attention. 

“See?” Amelia grinned. “He’s alright, isn’t he?”

“Y-Yeah. This is...” Oswin paused as she thought of the words, almost entranced by the softness of Gaius’ ruffled feathers. “Ju-Just amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It get's better, and hopefully the next few chapters will be longer.


	3. The Inventor

The next day Chavier was brought back to the castle and told of the Oswin situation. He asked to examine her to see if there’s any evidence of her being extradimensional. Of course, they all agreed. Oswin was told to stay in Amelia’s room for the morning to wait for him.

“Whoa!” Chavier exclaimed as he looked up and down at Oswin when he walked into the room. “So, you came from the portal I created?”

“I-I guess,” she looked up at him from Amelia’s bed.

“I uh, didn’t know it would do that,” he smiled nervously as he picked up a hammer. “I just want to do a few tests. Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you with this.”

“H-Hit my knee?”

“Yes, how did you know that?” 

“How _did_ you know that?” Augustus asked as he stepped closer.

“Um,” Oswin looked at her hands as she tried to figure it out. “I just r-remember something l-like that w-with the doctor’s when I-I was y-younger.”

“Ah, so your memory is coming back,” Chavier grinned. “Well, that’s good!”

He proceeded to advance towards Oswin and tapped her knee with the hammer. It kicked upwards, almost hitting Chavier. Everyone laughed slightly, besides Oswin, who just pouted. 

“Well, you’re responding well. Mind if I check for dust?”

Oswin tilted her head at him. Clearly, she had no clue what the inventor was talking about, but copied Amelia when she saw her nod. 

“Great!” he grinned and grabbed his magnifying glass from his duffle bag. Chavier clicked the red button on the handle before leaning over the girl and looking through it. Oswin jumped when he got too close, but managed to keep relatively calm and stay in place. After a few moments of him examining her he put the gadget away. “Yup, she has extradimensional dust all over her. Oh, if you’re near any animals here they might get skittish around you at first, but they should calm down.”

“That’s what happened when we saw Gaius,” Amelia interjected. 

“Well, her being from another universe it will happen,” he turned to Oswin. “Just know it’s just that, it’s nothing to do with you.”

“Y-Yeah, I know,” Oswin smiled up at him. 

“Well thank you for coming by Chavier,” Augustus extended his hand. Chavier picked up his bag and shook it. “Remember you’re welcome here anytime.”

“I shall.”

“Do you know how or why your invention did this?” Tabetha asked. 

“I have no clue, but don’t worry I will try figure it out,” he smiled. 

“Do you think Oswin will be able to get back to her universe?”

“What are you trying to say mother?” Amelia asked as she sat down next to her friend. 

“I’m not saying anything girls, I just think that Oswin would like to get back to her universe. At least, when she recovers her memories. Unless her life there is bad, then she can stay here. Of course, that’s up to Oswin.”

They all looked at Oswin for confirmation. She just shrugged, “I-I guess we’ll know wh-when I regain my memories?”

“I guess we will,” Chavier sighed. “Don’t worry, they should come back any day now.”

 Amelia and Oswin nodded up at him, both determined for the shorter girl to get her memories back, but for different reasons. Oswin wanted them back just so she would remember who she was, whereas the Princess wants to know of this other world. Of course, she does care for her new-found friend’s well-being, and wanted her to feel more comfortable here. Who wouldn’t? Although, she had to admit, her curiosity did get the better of her. 

The girls were brought back from their day dreaming when Augustus called for them to say farewell to Chavier, and they noticed the adults were already at the exit. 

“Of course,” Amelia grinned, ran up and hugged him. “Goodbye Chavier.”

He grinned goofily and leant down to hug back. When he did he whispered in the Princess’ ear. However, before she could question it, he stood straight again and motioned towards Oswin. “It was nice meeting you Oswin.”

She smiled nervously and jumped off the bed. “It was n-nice to meet you too. Um, goodbye and th-thanks for checking on me, S-Sa – Uh... Shaf...”

He just chuckled, “Pronounced Shaf-ee-er, but spelt c h a v i e r. In case you see my name in any books.”

Oswin blushed at her problem pronouncing his name, despite everyone using it moments ago. “T-Thanks...”

“Welcome,” he winked. 

Augustus and Tabetha walked him out and told the girls to stay put, so they did. Oswin sat down on the bed, now seeing it as a comfort. She noticed that her friend had a puzzled concerned look on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?” she turned to face her. “Oh, nothing really. Just that Chavier whispered something to me.”

“Was it bad?” Oswin asked as she once again jumped off the bed. 

“No,” Amelia shook her head. “Just confusing.”

“W-What did he say?”

“Meet me in four days by the river.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I had no clue what to put so tada! A short chapter!


	4. Her Name Is Clara

Amelia still  mulled over what  Chavier had said, often distracted and not responding to anyone. 

“Amelia?” 

Oswin nudged her and made her jump out of her daydream. “Huh?”

“Cheesecake for desert?” her father questioned slowly.

“Oh, um, strawberry?” she looked up at him and he nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great. Have  you ha-”

She turned to  Oswin , but stopped herself once she remembered the amnesia.  Fluer , a waitress of sorts, smiled at all of them. “So, strawberry cheesecake for everyone?”

“I think our guest should at least try it, so yes,” Tabetha smiled up at the blonde. “Four cheesecakes please.”

Fluer nodded and backed out of the room into the kitchen. It only took fifteen minutes for them to be served. During those minutes everyone sat, awkwardly making small talk, that  drifted to the tiny brunette rather quickly. She still didn’t remember anything.

“Enjoying your desert  Oswin ?” Tabetha asked as she sipped her drink, half way through her own piece. 

“Clara,” the brunette corrected as she bit into the strawberry cheesecake. She froze, so did everyone. She looked up and noticed Amelia staring at her in shock. 

“What was that?” she asked as she set her fork down.

“C-Clara... My name’s Clara,” she smiled slightly, finally remembering something of herself. “Clara Oswald.”

Amelia grinned and squealed, embracing her friend into a hug. “That’s awesome!” she pulled back. “Great name too.”

“T-Thanks,” Clara grinned at her.

“You’re remembering, that’s great!” Augustus smiled broadly. “But, do you like your desert?”

She blushed slightly, “Y-Yeah, it’s really nice.”

* * *

After dinner the two went to see Amelia’s other pets, that turned out to be dragons. 

“Dragons?” Clara asked in disbelief. “You have actual dragons? As pets?”

“Yes,” she smiled as she dragged her to another set of stables. “Wait, do you have dragons in your realm?”

“No, they’re more mythical creatures. Although, we do have the Komodo Dragons, which are reptiles too, they just don’t fly and breathe out fire.”

“Breathe out fire? Only does Desmond that. Hermione and Jesper don’t, they breathe out ice. You’re remembering then?”

Clara paused just outside of the stables. “Hmm, seems like I am. I wonder if I’ll remember my parents any time soon...”

“Let’s hope,” her friend grinned as she opened the stable doors and ran right into a dragon head. She stumbled backwards, stared at the creature, and then hugged it. “I’m sorry  Jesper,I didn’t see you there!”

The brunette stared at the large reptile stunned, and stayed by the door. He noticed her, and Clara thought he’d freak out like  Giaus did, but all he did was stare. 

Jesper was the apparent youngest of the dragons, seeing as he was the smallest. He seemed a mixture of the other two dragons behind him,  having a dark body, green wings, and golden eyes. The larger one had green feather like wings, hair, and fluff at the tip of the tail. It seemed female because of the pointed snout. She had blue glowing eyes, and flecks of different  colours almost painted on her body with a maroon red circuit type design on her wings and body, bar from the face. The smaller of the two adults – assumingly male by the broadness of his jaw – had the same circuit pattern but a slightly lighter red. His  colour scheme seemed darker, except his wings were more dragon like and neon blue. His body was rather almost obsidian black , whereas the other one was  browner . He also had flecks of  colour on him, however, it was more yellow and blue flecks than the other. The faces were rather different too. He had spiked horns whereas the female had green feather like crest. Like Jesper’s, the male’s eyes glowed gold. 

“Guys, this is Clara,” Amelia introduced happily. The brunette jumped slightly at her speaking, distracting herself from the dragons.  It was strange being called by her actual name in her Scottish accent, but Clara liked it. “Clara, these are Jesper, Hermione, and Desmond. But we usually call him Dez for short.”

Amelia pointed at each one as she listed out their names, each one of them moving slightly when she did. Clara smiled at them, glad that her thoughts on who was who were right. The way they moved their heads slightly amused her. Glad that they had not freaked out in the slightest, despite the  extradimensional dust lingering around her, she stepped forward. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” she grinned at them. They hall huffed back, and Jesper nudged her with his snout. It was only then that she was in awe at how big a young dragon could be,  realizing his snout was at least the size of her hand.

“Big, aren’t they?” Amelia spoke with a smirk on her lips. “When he was just  born, he was the size of... Um... I guess you.”

Clara looked at her with a raised brow. “Was that a dig at my height?”

“ Maaybe ,” she rocked on her heel as she looked around, playing innocent. Before Clara could retaliate Desmond made a noise, one that could only be  construed as a chuckle. Amelia burst out laughing, making her friend to cross her arms and pout childishly. 

“No fair,” she muttered. Despite her  embarrassment of having a dragon of all things laugh at her, she burst out laughing too.  

So far, it had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are going to be relatively short...


End file.
